The Shot
by Traw
Summary: Drawing a deep breath to settle his nerves, he squinted before frowning in concentration as he ensured that the cross-hair was correctly centered on the four men approaching him.


AN- As this story was originally written and posted here as an original Hawaii Five-O fan fic I am returning it home to where it belongs.

This story is also now posted as a Hawaii Five-0 (2010) story on Archives Of Our Own and in my Life Journal and will remain so and expanded

* * *

Lifting the camera to his eye, he quickly adjusted the lens, bringing into focus the four as they walked towards him. He smiled as he gently placed his finger on the button, imagining his photo on the front of tomorrow's paper. He could even see the headlines beneath his photo- 'Five-O Detectives Questions Lawyer'. His editor would be happy.

)0)0)0)

Lifting the rifle to his shoulder, he quickly adjusted the sight bringing into a sharper focus the three men and the woman walking in the street below him. He smiled as he rested his finger lightly on the trigger, relishing seeing the headlines on tomorrow's paper- 'Five-O Detective Killed In Ambushed'. His boss would be happy.

)0)0)0)

Drawing a deep breath to settle his nerves, he squinted and then frowned in concentration, ensuring that he had the four approaching him centered in the lens, the cross-hair lining up correctly. Licking his lips as his shot lined up perfectly, he drew another deep breath and pressed down on the button.

)0)0)0)

Drawing a deep breath to calm his excitement, he centered the sight into the middle of the small group before slightly raising the gun and slowly focusing the cross-hairs first on one detective before moving across to another until he reached his target. Licking his lips, he lined his shot up perfectly; he drew another deep breath as his finger tightened on the trigger.

)0)0)0)

Reluctantly picking up the paper, he shivered as he stared at his picture. His picture had made the front page of the paper but not with the headlines he had first imagined. His camera had caught the very moment that Detective Danny Williams had been shot. The look of surprise and shock on the detective's face and the small red stain that had quickly spread and covered the front of his shirt still drew his eyes to McGarrett's Second-in-Command's chest. His editor had been ecstatic, even called it an award winning shot. He dropped the paper back down onto the table. That shot would haunt him the rest of his life!

)0)0)0)

Snatching up the paper, he growled aloud as he stared at the picture. The headlines were not the one that he thought to be reading today. The picture that captured very moment when the bullet hit McGarrett's favored detective did nothing to lift his black mood. The fact that Williams had turned slightly just as he had taken the shot made no difference- his shot had been off and his boss refused to listen to excuses. He had failed! He dropped the paper back onto his table before he grabbed his hastily packed suitcase and turned towards the door. That missed shot would be the death of him.

)0)0)0)

Picking up the paper, Steve stared at the photo on the front. The picture capturing one of the worse moments in his life and the headlines –' Five-O Detective Shot In Street' - still sent a ripple of horror through his soul. He knew if he closed his eyes- he could still hear the unexpected shot from the sniper, he could still the look of shock on Danno's face as his friend looked silently down at the bullet hole that had suddenly appeared in his chest before looking back at him in confusion a moment before he had collapsed. His chest still tightened with fear as he remembered those first few minutes after they had managed to scramble to safety, of holding Danno in his arms, pressing down desperately in an attempt to stop the bleeding, as the very real fear of losing him tore at his soul.

Lowering the newspaper in his hand, he stared at his closest friend lying motionless in the bed. The soft green light that danced across the small heart monitor above the bed, the white bandages that encircled Danny's chest and the tube that emerged from beneath it and disappeared over the side of the bed, the drips that had been inserted into the tube inserted in the side of Danny's neck and the oxygen mask that covered the lower half of his partner's too pale face told him what he already was close, too close.

He growled in anger and frustration as he dropped the paper back down onto the table. "We will get them, Danno," he vowed to the unconscious man in the bed, "I promise!"

)0)0)0)


End file.
